


Hamster bread

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Inspired by this. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/7b/2d/2b/7b2d2bd25a18c67255b751ec987ad3f8.jpgMicheal is Gryffindor. Lucifer is Slytherin. Gabriel is Ravenclaw. Castiel is Hufflepuff. Very short.





	Hamster bread

The four of them stood in the strange bakery with varying looks on their faces. Castiel cocked his head to the side as he tried to understand the purpose of one of the treats. It was a hamster. A very detailed and frankly extremely realistic hamster at that. Michael wrinkled his nose as he lifted one of them up. Lucifer and Gabriel both had slightly smirks on their faces.

“Are you Fucking kidding me?” Michael wheezed, turning it over in his hand. 

“There’s no way in Hell I can take a bite out of these.” Cas leaned back as Gabriel reached past him to snatch the hamster bread. 

“It has a butthole!” Gabe giggled showing it to them. 

“I’d take these to a pet store and just start eating them in front of children” Lucifer laughed and went to pull out his wallet. 

“NO you’re not. We are leaving.” Michael grabbed Gabriel and Lucifers hands before dragging them out of the store. Cas followed behind, quietly dropping some cash on the counter to pay for the Hamster that was still in Gabriels other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
